Nurse Joy(EP136)
She has a degree in Pokémon psychology from the Celadon City Pokemon University. History Ash and a Trainer are having a tense Pokémon battle. As Chikorita was getting tired, Ash decides to use Pikachu against the Trainer's Raticate. When he attempts to return Chikorita to her Poké Ball, Chikorita refuses. Evening comes and Ash still tries to return Chikorita to her Poké Ball. The Trainer's mother calls her son in for dinner as Ash finally is able to return Chikorita. Ash and co. go to a Pokémon Center and call Professor Oak. Ash tells him about the Zephyr Badge and Muk appears and smothers Oak. A short time later, all of Ash's Pokémon are eating except Chikorita. Pikachu brings a piece of Pokémon Food to Chikorita, but Chikorita bats it away with her leaf. A glasses-wearing Nurse Joy (who has a degree in Pokémon Psychology) walks up and Brock begins to flirt with her, but Misty pulls him away. Nurse Joy asks Ash some questions and tells Ash that Chikorita is jealous of Pikachu. She suggests to put Chikorita together with plants for the night to make her feel comfortable. During the night, Pikachu goes to find Chikorita. As Pikachu watches, Chikorita pops out of her Poké Ball. Chikorita goes out of the Pokémon Center and Pikachu tries to stop her. Chikorita then runs off and disappears into the tall grass. She finds a warehouse to sleep in, but is awakened by four Fighting-type Pokémon; Machoke, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Primeape. Chikorita defeats Primeape with a Vine Whip and the other three kneel down and say that Chikorita is their friend. Ash and the gang are in the lobby the next morning looking for Chikorita. They head outside and Ash lets out Bulbasaur to look for Chikorita. Team Rocket is spying on them and James tells Meowth to get ready in the balloon. Pikachu heads inside the warehouse and finds Chikorita. Chikorita refuses to go with him when Jessie and James appear at the doorway and recite their motto. Just then, Primeape leaps over and knocks the net back with Machoke, Hitmonchan, and Hitmonlee following it. Team Rocket are getting beaten as Meowth flies over and transforms the balloon into a mecha. The four Fighting-type Pokémon are unable to beat the bot and Pikachu is captured. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf but she is also captured. Ash sends out Heracross who starts eating Bulbasaur's pollen. Heracross sends Ash up onto the machine. Meowth knocks Ash off but Chikorita catches him with a bit of difficulty. Ash pulls off the top and Jessie and James fall into the mecha. They are then blasted-off. The four Fighting-type Pokémon say good-bye to their new friend and Ash tells Pikachu good job. Chikorita's jealousy subsides and she becomes friends with Pikachu. Chikorita hops on Ash's other shoulder. Ash and friends now continue on with their adventure. Screenshots 072-1459484105.jpg 087-1459484105.jpg 088-1459484105.jpg 089-1459484105.jpg 090-1459484105.jpg 091-1459484105.jpg 093-1459484106.jpg 117-1459484106.jpg 118-1459484106.jpg 119-1459484106.jpg 124-1459484106.jpg 127-1459484107.jpg 128-1459484107.jpg 131-3.jpg 132-1459484107.jpg 137-0.jpg 138-2.jpg 139-1459484108.jpg 140-2.jpg 141-1459484108.jpg 222-2.jpg 465-3.jpg 466-1459484109.jpg 475-1459484109.jpg 476-2.jpg 478.jpg 479-0.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Medical Core Category:Johto Region Category:Twins Category:Red Hair Category:Woman Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Muggles Category:Siblings